


Read Before Drinking

by CeliPuff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Has a Crush on Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester First Meet, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, College Parties, Colors, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Meet-Cute, No Smut, Openly Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Openly Gay Dean Winchester, Top - Freeform, Top Dean Winchester, Top/Bottom Versatile Castiel/Dean Winchester, botTom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24121729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeliPuff/pseuds/CeliPuff
Summary: Charlie convinces Dean to go to a college party with her. She tells him the “rules” but Dean doesn’t pay attention. What kinda party has rules, anyway?OrThe one where Dean picks the wrong color cup and gets hit on all night by tops.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 18
Kudos: 167





	Read Before Drinking

**Author's Note:**

> A quick meet cute based on the party cup colors prompt 🌈

Charlie was really excited about this party. Yeah, Dean didn’t go to college with her, but he was still her best friend. Not to mention, he needed to get laid. In high school, he was a huge flirt and always had a girl to fuck. Dean didn’t do relationships and Charlie always told him it would get old one day, but she didn’t realize it would get old for him by twenty. Her once life-of-the-party best friend was _so_ damn boring now. He worked all day, was binge watching old movies by 8pm and passed out on the couch by 10pm. She knew, because they lived together. 

“Do I really have to go?” Dean stood in her doorway, half dressed. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to have fun, he’d just got his fill of partying in high school. He was an adult now, and wanted to find a damn real connection. 

“Yes! Ask one more time and I’ll invite Lisa.” That was a low blow, but she knew it would open his eyes to how serious she was about this party.

Dean gasped and wrinkled his nose, “You still talk to her?”

“No. But I bet if I did invite her over Facebook and told her Dean Winchester would be there, she would come.” She picked up her phone for good measure.

“Alright! Don’t, please.” Lisa was his high school fling. They didn’t technically date, but they had sex so much, that she _thought_ they were dating. It was a disaster.

She wasn’t what Dean wanted. He wanted a guy.

He was always proudly bisexual, but after a one night stand a few months ago with a guy named Cole, it was all he could think about. Dean was a soft top, and girls don’t always do well with that, but guys do.

He knew there would be a lot of gay guys at this party, Charlie seemed to be a gay magnet that attracted all the hottest dudes _and_ chicks. 

Dean made his way back to his room to find a damn shirt. 

**********

When they finally parked, Dean took one last deep breath and climbed out of his car. “If I don’t get laid tonight, I’m never coming out again. I could have rubbed two out just in the time it took to drive here and my hand treats me right,” he teased, earning himself a push.

“You’re disgusting. But seriously, if you don’t click with anyone by midnight, we’ll leave. Deal?” She didn’t want to, but Dean being comfortable was more important.

As they walked inside, she explained something about the cups, but he really wasn’t paying attention, because there really were some good-looking people around and maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea after all. 

“Cas!” She yelled at the top of her lungs and jumped into a tall, dark-haired guy’s arms. 

“Charlie! My drink!” His orange cup tumbled to the floor. “Assbutt!” When he finally looked over at Dean, he grinned. “Don’t think we’ve met before, I’m Castiel.” He held out his hand, basically devouring Dean’s body with his eyes.

“We haven’t. I’m Dean, Charlie’s roommate.” 

“I know the name, but she must have forgotten to mention how hot you were.” Charlie shook her head and laughed, but was immediately pulled away into another hug. Cas was curious about Dean, he’d known Charlie a while and never expected her roommate to look like _this._

“Thanks.” Dean said awkwardly, still caught off guard by how blue this man’s eyes were. Charlie made a loud noise and he glanced over. “She’s really excited. I’ll go get you a new drink, anything specific?”

“Keg is fine. Orange cup, please.” Cas watched him and licked his plump lips. _Hope he picks purple._

“Orange, you got it.” Dean winked and made his way inside. He didn’t understand why the dude cared that the cup was orange, maybe it was his favorite color? When he reached the table, he saw there were multiple different colors of cups. Purple, orange, red and black. He considered black, because it looked cool, but when three people lined up behind him he quickly grabbed them both an orange cup and filled them up. 

A few people eyed his cup, as he made his way back outside to Cas… Charlie, back to Charlie.

“Order up, orange cup as per request.” He held up his cup for a cheers and Cas’ entire face fell. It was only a split second and if Dean wasn’t already watching him so closely, he would have missed it.

Castiel clicked their plastic cups together and forced a smile. “Thank you, Dean. I’d hoped you’d choose another color. See you inside.” He turned and entered the house, leaving Dean completely confused. _The hell does the color of my cup have to do with anything?_

He wondered if Cas was some psych major, analysing people for what color cup they chose. _But what sense does that make? Why cups? Why here?_

“Dean, are you okay? Let’s go inside. Nice cup, I had no idea.” Dean nodded and followed her inside. _Okay… this shit was weird._ Cas and Charlie’s comments had Dean checking out people’s cups. It seemed there was a decent variety in the place, lot’s of purple, a little less orange, red was pretty common but black was few and far between… he knew he should have chosen black. He talked to Cas again for a while but he kept getting pulled away by friends. And Dean could see why, the guy was kinda awesome.

Within an hour, about seven guys came up to hit on Dean. The attention was nice, but none gave off the vibes he was looking for and he didn’t miss the fact that they all had purple cups. _Am I living in some science experience right now?_ He made a loop around the room to search for cameras, but came up short.

Charlie and Cas made their way back a while later — after a few more purple cup dudes took a shot — and sat down next to Dean. Charlie had a purple cup… so there was no way purple automatically meant douchebag. Another friend of hers had a red cup and the other, another purple. Cas and Dean were the only orange. _What the fuck is going on?_

“Having fun?” Cas asked, sipping from his cup. He had glanced at Dean a few times that night and was still getting some major top vibes. It was very confusing. He’d also notice Dean deny every top that came his way, was he just a picky bottom? Cas had always been pretty picky, so he could understand that.

“Not really. Not clicking with anyone, these cups mean something and I have no damn clue what it is. You gonna help me out?” Dean looked at Cas’ face, searching for answers.

“You don’t know? Why did you grab orange, Dean?” He tilted his head adorably.

“Because _you_ asked for orange. There was a line, I didn’t think anything of it. What kind of psych class shit is going on? I didn’t sign up to be a damn college experiment.”

Cas chuckled, everything was making sense now. “Dean, did they all have purple cups? All these people you _didn’t_ click with?” 

“Yes.” He was getting impatient.

Castiel held out his hand, “Walk with me?” 

Dean hesitated and then took his hand, letting him lead the way back towards the drinks.

“Okay, read the board, Dean.” Cas waited patiently. 

“It’s just random words. Top, bottom, straight, vers. Oh, wait is this a sex thing?” Dean stared at the board and noticed all the words were in different colors… colors that matched the cups. “Bottom?! Orange is bottom?” He glanced again, _I’m a fucking idiot. This is what I get for never reading rules or instructions!_ Top was in purple, bottom was in orange, straight was in red and vers — aka switch — was in black. “Go figure all these tops keep coming at me, Cas... I’m a damn top.”

Cas chuckled and handed him a purple cup. “Now you see why I had hoped you wouldn’t get orange.” He held up his own cup and shook it slightly. 

Dean poured his drink inside the new cup and tossed the orange. “Charlie let me walk around like that all night.”

“If it helps, she was shocked, even brought up how she was sure you were a top or at least a switch.” Cas took a drink. “Any bottoms catch your eye?” He motioned towards the sea of drunk people, but Dean’s eyes were only on him.

“Yeah actually, he has blue eyes and is named Castiel.” Dean took a step forward. “Think he might be interested?”

Cas took a step in as well. “Absolutely.”


End file.
